Conventionally, for example, in a broadcasting of digital video broadcasting (DVB), operation of transmitting subtitle information as bitmap data has been performed. Recently, it has been devised to transmit the subtitle information as text character codes, that is, text-based transmission. In this case, font development according to resolution is performed in the receiving side.
In addition, it has been devised to cause text information to have timing information in a case of the text-based transmission of the subtitle information. As the text information, for example, Timed Text Markup Language (TTML) has been advocated by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (see Patent document 1).